


Tests

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Set right after Chapter 101 of the "Hannibal" novel, Hannibal Lecter discovers an earlier passing thought of the evening is true but will this change anything that is now blooming between him and Clarice Starling?





	Tests

Clarice Starling moaned as Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s lips latched on and sucked the droplet of wine off her nipple. Taking her words to heart, Lecter did not give this one up and kept his lips taught on her breast, sucking. It had been years since she had been touched intimately by a man and her body responded instantly. The touch of his violent mouth wasn’t enough; they had made mental love so many times she wanted to push him to the floor and take him right there. But Clarice knew better, this was Hannibal Lecter; he wouldn’t dare let their first coupling be so tasteless. 

Instead she lifted her hands to his shoulders, caressing the fine fabric with her thumbs. Starling then ran her finger up the back of his neck and into his dark hair, her nails digging into his scalp. The Doctor finally pulled away from her breast and looked up at her. Kneeling in front of her; he could already smell Clarice Starling’s arousal. As he lifted his hands to the other side of her neckline exposing her other breast, he thought about their first meeting. With every breath he took in of her aroma he recalled her bluntness about what Miggs said and the twist and turns of fate that led them here. He wrapped his hands around this breast before leaning over and circling the firm nipple with his tongue.

“Hannibal…” Clarice moaned.

A chill ran down The Good Doctor’s spine. More blood rushed to his cock making it harder. To hear his name fall off of Agent Starling’s lips in that way…

“Take me to your bedroom,” she whispered in his ear. “Allow me to paint pictures for your mind which you do not have to lock away as clinical.”

He pulled away from her breast and looked at her inquisitively.

“You said it yourself, the medication only lowers my inhibitions not my desires.”

He chuckled lightly as he rose to his feet. He took Clarice’s hand and led her to his room. In a furnished rented house there wasn’t too much in the room to mark it as Hannibal Lecter: a collection of aftershave, cologne, combs and brushes and facial lotion sat on the dresser along with the ascot he was wearing earlier in the day. 

He ran his fingers down her face before twirling one of her earrings, “I am going to undress you, Clarice. I have spent all evening admiring you in this gown, proud of myself for choosing so well, I must admit. But you said you want me to see you. I have seen you mentally and emotionally and now I want to admire you physically.”

Hannibal ran his hands down her neck and onto her shoulders before pushing them into the beaded jacket. Once it was the floor, Clarice helped Hannibal slowly free her arms from the dress. Clarice crossed her arms in front of her chest and held her breath as Hannibal ran his hands down her sides slowly pushing the cream dress down. He took note she wore one of the pairs of white lace panties he’d put in the dresser and his cock quivered. She had dressed up fully for the night. However, when The Doctor’s hands reached her calves they stopped when he felt a firm object out of place. His back stiffened as his marron eyes widened. _No it can’t be!_ He let the dress flop around her feet and revealed that his earlier fear was true; Clarice Starling did indeed have her .45 strapped to her right calf. However she made no move towards the weapon; she exhaled as she lowered her arms to her side.

Hannibal didn’t go for it either. His heart sank as he looked up at the statuesque image of beauty in front of him and it was reflected in his eyes, “Clarice, I thought we’d developed a trust over our time here that was beyond this. We have allowed each other to experience the other’s wounds, we’ve…”

“Take it off,” Clarice interrupted him. She lifted her right foot out of the dress and placed it on his thigh, the heel of her shoe digging into his flesh. 

The Doctor obeyed. He gently undid the holster and stood up once she removed her foot from him.

“You had your tests, Hannibal Lecter and I had mine.”

He exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked at the gun and then back at Clarice.

“Go sit it on the dresser. When you get back over here I’ll be completely naked on the bed. Starling’s lips parted into a wide smile and her eyes sparkled.

He heard the rustle of her crawling onto the comforter as he sat the holstered .45 on his dresser. _She had her own tests? Oh my clever girl I did build too well._ Hannibal undid his white tie and sat it down on next to the ascot on the dresser before turning around to face the bed. 

He smiled as he studied Clarice Starling nude on his bed; her fair skin now flushed, her chest rising and falling with heavy breath. As he walked over, he removed his jacket tossing it to the floor and started working on the buttons of his shirt, “Do I get to ask about the .45 and tests, Clarice?”

She rose up onto her knees on the edge of the bed placing her hands inside the shirt on The Doctor’s bare shoulders, pushing the shirt to the floor. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, before leaning into his face. Their lips only inches apart, they both felt the hesitation, despite everything that was happening they had yet to properly kiss. 

“You passed, does it matter?” Clarice leaned in letting her lips meet his. She could still taste the wine on his lips and it only heightened when he parted them. She returned the action and when she did The Doctor’s tongue found his way in, tracing her teeth. Clarice took in a sharp breath for his tongue wasn’t the only thing skillfully moving.

Hannibal’s hand gently moved down the curves of her body, their light touch sensual giving her goosebumps. In response Starling ran her hands down The Doctor’s chest, tangling her fingers in his chest hair as the found their way down to his belt. She was quick in undoing it and his pants, freeing his constricted cock from his boxer briefs as she pushed them down. Clarice wrapped her hand around his considerable girth. She couldn’t help but pull away from his lips and look down. Her lips parted in silent surprise as her eyes widened.

Dr. Lecter noticed and cupped his hands around her ass, “So how do I measure up to those tedious back seat fumblings, Clarice?”

She knew what he meant but she continued to tease. She moved her fingers down around his tip, “I wouldn’t know yet, I haven’t felt it in action.”

“I think you do know, Clarice,” he leaned in and gently kissed her again. “Admit it,” He whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him as she listened to him stepping out of his pants and shoes. He was right. She rested her chin on shoulder and sighed, her nails running up and down his back. This wasn’t just about dick size measuring up, no other man had treated her the way Dr. Hannibal Lecter had: a gentleman through and through; a true romantic who made her feel wanted and loved for who she was.

Now completely nude himself, Hannibal crawled onto the bed, guiding His Little Starling down onto the mattress. Side by side, lips buried in one another, his hand slid down her body and between her thighs, his index finger lightly grazing these lips. She sighed into his mouth spreading her legs; giving him access to places men had not tread in some time. Clarice’s wetness was thick and plenty; The Doctor gathered it on his finger and then swirled it around her clit. Her thighs quaked; she pulled her face away from his, tilted her head up and moaned.

“How long has it been since you’ve been touched by a man, Clarice?” He pushed his finger into her swollen bud as he continued the circular motions.

She lifted her head and smiled, “Not as long as it’s been since you’ve touched a woman.”

The Good Doctor pulled his finger away from her. He sucked it clean before, running his hand down her cheek, a leer on his lips, “Oh, Clarice that is cruel, and just assumptive. There were plenty of beautiful women in Florence…”

“And none of them were me,” Starling rolled so she was on top of him. Her hair wrapped around his face like a curtain as she leaned over and kissed him. Her taught nipples rubbed against his chest hair, the tip of his stiff cock brushed at her entrance.

Hannibal could feel both their hearts pounding, their chests rising and expanding with each breath. Now was the time. He moved his hand down and holding his cock he guided the tip into her as he lifted his lower body up off the bed pushing the rest of his length in.

“Ohhh…” Clarice balled the sheets into her fists, looking for support. Her eyes closed, her face grimaced slightly. _Is Hannibal really that much bigger than previous lovers? Or am I just tight from lack of sex?_

“Open your eyes, Clarice.” He stroked her cheek letting his fingers run down her body, not moving beneath her. 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes smiling at him. She spread her legs a little wider allowing herself to adjust to him, “Those back seat fumblings don’t measure up to you.” Clarice rocked back and forth at first, slowly his pelvic bone pushing into her clit. She moved her hands from the bed, onto Hannibal’s chest, running her fingers through his chest hair until placing a firm grip on his shoulders. Hannibal pushed up in and out, matching her rhythm.

Little high pitch whimpers and moans escaped Clarice’s mouth as The Doctor’s breaths breath came out deep. “Set up straight for me, Clarice? I want to watch you.” Hannibal asked placing his hands on her hips. She did eagerly. Hannibal watched as her hair swirled, her breasts bounced and her cunt lips cupped him as she slid up and down. She was tight and it felt amazing, made The Good Doctor remember self-control. He truly wondered how long it has been since she had been intimate and felt honored. 

He listened as his Little Starling’s breath became labored, “Oh my God, Hannibal! Faster!”

He dug his hands into her waist holding her tight as his pelvis feverishly rose off and on the bed. Clarice tilted her head back moaning loud as her nails dug into The Doctor’s shoulders. Her climax was building, every inch between her legs warm, wet and tingled; her toes curled. This _was_ pleasure. Suddenly there was swift movement as she was rolled onto her back and Hannibal’s weight now on top of her.

“I want to be deeper in you now, Clarice,” He growled in her ear getting up on his knees, guiding his cock back into her with one full push. Hannibal let out a grunt before placing his hands on the pillows so he hovered over her.

“Ahhhhh…” His Little Starling whimpered arching her back off the mattress. He was so deep inside and she felt so full. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer as pumped fast and deep. “Don’t stop,” She whispered breathless taking his face into her hands, “Don’t leave me. I never want to be empty again.” She squeezed her cunt around his cock.

Clarice’s action was bliss and her words divine. Hannibal bit his lips to hold back his own pleasure. _My Little Starling must cum first._ Sweat collected on his brow as he leaned down and kissed her, open mouthed, his tongue tracing her teeth. She dug her heels into his ass; her cunt constricting tighter around him, every muscle in her body tightening; she was on the edge. Clarice pulled away from Hannibal’s lips, moaning as the pulsing of her orgasm rushed between her legs, up her spine bringing sweet release to all her muscles. 

“Oh my God, Hannibal!” She exclaimed breathless, her legs unwinding from his waist as she collapsed under him.

The waves of her cunt against his dick sent Dr. Lecter to his climax. He froze deep inside her; a rush racing through his body as his seed spilled inside her. His face flushed red as he moaned and groaned, “Clariceee…” He collapsed slightly to the side of her, not wanting to withdraw from her just yet. He turned his head sideways on the pillow so he could look at the wide smile on her open mouth as she gasped for air. He lifted his hand and pushed some of sweaty matted hair from her forehead. 

She turned to face him and in doing so he was forced to withdraw from him. She looked at him, her eyes holding him whole as she raised her fingers to his cheek, caressed it and smiled, “How many people look at you and see a monster? And how few have seen this side of you? I was told he existed and must admit I got jealous thinking I would never see him…”

“Wait…told you?” Hannibal turned onto his back, taking Clarice into his arms.

“I was trying to catch you. I talked to lots of people who interacted with you or knew you, medical staff…old lovers…”

The Doctor chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead, “I see I wasn’t the only one digging up things.”

She kissed the scar around his nipple before resting her head on his chest, “I was doing my job.”

“Were you though? Has staying here with me all this time been part of it too? And those tests I passed?”

Clarice pushed her finger against his lips, “Quite Hannibal Lecter.” She cupped his hand around her breast, “I just told you, you didn’t have to give this up. It’s late, let’s go to sleep.”

*******

Clarice woke up a few hours later, Hannibal still by her side sleeping peacefully. Once away from his warmth and the sheets she found his shirt on the floor and wrapped herself in it on the way to the bathroom. After relieving herself she stopped at his dresser and ran her fingers over her .45 still in its holster. Leaving her hand on the gun she turned and looked at the sleeping man in the bed. “I had no tests, Hannibal Lecter,” she whispered. “Only curiosity.” She dropped the shirt back onto the floor before crawling back under the covers and into The Doctor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the pure smut that bloomed all out of a silly conversation over what if Clarice really was wearing the .45 under her dress like Hannibal wondered when he saw her walk into the room while he was playing Harpsichord.


End file.
